


the one where data asks geordi out on a date

by megyal



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android, Crushes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotion chip! ANDROID CRUSH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where data asks geordi out on a date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post I saw on tumblr:  
>  _how come when Data got his emotion chip, why didn’t he fall in love with Geordi? Without the chip he already basically said that he liked Geordi more than any other human, so once getting the emotion chip they could’ve had him have a crush on Geordi, other than the fact that it doesn’t make sense to me why Data didn’t have a crush on Geordi, I would pay to see a flustered Data trying to ask Geordi out on a date_
> 
> -[x](http://sponesaf.tumblr.com/post/141045058940/i-have-several-things-about-next-gen-that-im)
> 
> AND this super-cute fanart: [daforge fanart!](http://moosoppart.tumblr.com/post/145729470043/i-read-this-post-and-i-wanted-to-draw-something)
> 
> Not beta'ed.

“Geordi,” Data says to his reflection in the mirror and all internal processes flicker. He waits and then blinks. Is…should he say ‘Geordi’ in that manner? Is that tone too low? Too heavy? He will adjust modulation.

“Geordi,” he tries again and then immediately launches a full system scan. There is an error, because when he says that name, there is a flutter. It is a _feeling_.

He checks the emotion chip. It is functional.

His communicator chirps and Data taps it.

“Data, can you come down here and give me a hand with some of the sub-atomic recalculations?” Geordi queries. “I need to complete the overhaul by 1300 and I’m running a bit behind.”

“Yes.” Data says, a bit too loudly. “There is _nothing else_ I would rather do at the moment.” This is not an exaggeration. All his processes are fairly humming at the prospect of assisting his…his Geordi. The human he prefers above all others.

"Um.” Voice analysis indicates that Geordi is bemused. “Well. Okay, then?”

Data walks so quickly to the turbolift that other crew-members can barely get out a greeting in time. He does not want the doors to slide open at Engineering, but at the same time he almost cannot wait, nearly reaching out to shove them open himself.

Geordi is at a corner station and he greets Data with a small smile. His entirety is pleasing to consider.

“Boy, am I glad to see you,” he says, and then his expression brightens. “Hey, you’re smiling!”

Data checks the current state of his face. Cheeks are rounded, lips stretched. Teeth slightly exposed. Yes, apparently he is smiling.

“I am also glad to see you,” he tells Geordi, whose smile fade slightly and his lips part. He is blushing, though it does not show much on his skin. Data’s heat sensors detect the reaction easily. He has made Geordi uncomfortable, and that was not his intention.

Option: discuss current state of emotions with Geordi. 

Override: calculations to be completed before 1300 hours.

Override accepted. Discussion to be put forward when calculations and crosschecks are complete.

Option: NEVER discuss emotional situation. Results may not be optimal.

….Option considered.

He steps towards the terminal and Geordi gives way, going to another screen. Data initiates the calculation sub-routines, and he moves too slow. He is too aware of Geordi’s proximity.

“Fantastic,” Geordi breathes as soon as the crosschecks are positive, and he puts a warm hand on Data’s nearest shoulder. “Thanks…don’t know how I can repay you!”

It is a jest, of course. This does not stop Data from saying, “I suggest you may repay me with your presence for dinner.”

“Sure,” Geordi answers easily. “What–”

“I request your presence in the context of the human 'date’,” Data clarifies and oh. This is what _cringing_ means. Most unpleasant: it is a complete twisting of everything in his positronic net. Geordi is just staring at him, completely still. His heartbeat has sped up, however.

“I am sorry,” Data says. “I did not mean to. I. Excuse me.”

He turns, takes five and a half quick steps to the nearest turbolift and stops at Geordi’s hand on his upper arm. Geordi is out of breath. Five and a half quick steps have taken Data a considerable distance away.

“Wait, wait,” Geordi pants and the emotion chip floods with _fondness_. “Wait. Ok. You..I mean, are you sure? With me? You could, um, have dinner with nearly anyone else.”

“If I wanted anyone else,” Data informs him. “I would have asked them.”

Geordi’s pulse is surely too fast now. Data considers alerting Sickbay.

“Okay,” Geordi murmurs. “Okay, a date. Okay.”

“Okay?” Data repeats. It is not a word he likes, and he enjoys disliking it.

Geordi nods. “Yeah,” he say in a firmer tone. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Data.”

“Thank you,” Data says. “I will see you then.”

Geordi is smiling again. “Sure.”

Data says, very gently, “You will need to release my arm.”

“Hmm?” Geordi is looking up at him and then snatches his hand away, glancing around. “Sorry, Data.”

“It is alright,” Data nods at him in parting and then heads toward the turbolift, making for the bridge.

Captain Picard gives him a long look when he drops into his post with a _bit_ too much enthusiasm, but he says nothing. Data follows suit, and only smiles at the viewscreen.

_fin_


End file.
